


Daddy, Please

by allflavoursofkink (Iolre)



Series: Johnstrade Flavours [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn, Prompt Fill, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolre/pseuds/allflavoursofkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been a bad boy, but Daddy will make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Consensual age play with Daddy/boy roleplay. Lestrade/John please. I'd love to see the "boy" orgasm first and then continue to be fucked while over-sensitive until "Daddy" comes, possibly orgasming a second time.
> 
> Ahahaha I think this one ended up a bit different from what I intended, so apologies for that. I think it ended up more daddykink than explicitly ageplay, but oh well.

“You have to tell Daddy what you want, baby,” Greg murmured, his voice husky. He licked teasingly down the cleft of John’s arse, feeling John move underneath him, hearing his high-pitched moan.

“Please...p-please, Daddy,” John whimpered. He wriggled slightly under Greg’s ministrations, attempting to escape the soft rope that bound his hands behind his back. “Please untie me. I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Daddy told you not to touch yourself without his permission,” Greg told John sternly. “You were a bad boy, and bad boys who can’t keep their hands off of themselves have to be tied up.”

John let a soft sob escape him, biting his lip as he attempted to rock his arse back into Greg’s face. Greg moved and pressed a gentle kiss to the base of his spine, hands rubbing the globes of John’s arse as he parted them. “It’s okay, baby. Daddy will take care of you, then we can make those naughty ropes go away.”

John thrashed as much as he was able to as Greg licked in a downward spiral of small licks until he was pressing kisses to John’s hole, little laps of his tongue starting to relax the muscle. He couldn’t deny how hard he was, with John tied underneath him, whimpering like a good little boy. Curving his tongue, Greg pressed the tip inside, just past the sensitive inner rim. John keened, trying to push back against Greg’s mouth.

Greg pulled back, kissing the cleft softly. “I think it’s time for Daddy to open you up, and pound you with his cock. Do you think you can be a good boy and take it all for me? Be a good boy, for Daddy?”

John shuddered underneath him, having to take a few moments to regain his composure. Greg couldn’t blame him, his head was spinning with lust and he could barely see straight. “Yes, Daddy,” John whispered. “Please, please, I’ll be a good boy.”

Greg quickly undid the soft ropes, unwinding them from about John’s wrists and pressing gentle kisses to each previously-bound spot to encourage circulation. He was rewarded with a hitch of breath from his boy underneath him. “Good boy,” he praised softly. “Can you turn over for Daddy?”

Obediently John turned over, laying on his back. His pupils were dilated, only a sliver of the dark blue colour visible from underneath his eyelashes. His lips were parted, soft, shivery gasps escaping every time Greg touched him. Popping open the lube, Greg slicked up three fingers and carefully slid the first one in, shuddering as John’s breath caught in his throat and he made a choked noise. “Good boy, beautiful boy,” Greg murmured as he prepared him. It wasn’t long before John was taking three fingers easily, swallowing them up. Slathering lube onto his cock, Greg pressed the tip to John’s entrance, John on his back underneath him, legs on his shoulders. “Can you be Daddy’s good boy? Can you take him all, and be good and keep your hands in the sheets?”

John nodded eagerly. “Please, please Daddy. I’ll be so good, I promise..” As Greg pressed in, John’s fingers convulsed in the sheets, his knuckles white.

For a moment, Greg’s persona shattered as he sank into the tight heat of John’s arse. “Oh, Daddy…” John moaned, and Greg was back.

He reached up, gently stroking John’s hair. “That’s my good boy,” he murmured. “You take me so well. I’m so proud of you.”

John mewled quietly, and Greg felt a jolt of pure lust shoot straight down to his groin. He started to move, fucking John slowly at first, and then faster, until the only sounds in the room were a mix of both men’s moans (Greg’s rougher, John’s quieter and higher pitched) and the wet sound of flesh against flesh. “Oh, Daddy,” John whimpered. “I’m so close, please…”

“Come for me, baby,” Greg managed, his voice lower than normal, raspy from arousal. John gasped and groaned, coming in thick ropes all over his chest as Greg continued to pound relentlessly into him. “Good - god, good boy, good boy,” he gritted out, his thrusts becoming erratic as he continued to pound his way towards his own release.

“Daddy - Daddy, please - please, Daddy…” John squirmed slightly, obviously over sensitive, and Greg could see tears at the corner of his eyes.

“Stay right there, baby. Just a bit longer, be Daddy’s good boy.” Greg moaned as he went faster, feeling his orgasm start to coil in his stomach, heat thrumming through his veins as he tipped over the edge and came into John’s body. John shuddered under him, a soft sob escaping his throat as Greg landed on his hypersensitive body.

As soon as Greg recovered he pulled out, drawing John up to his chest, nuzzling the nape of his neck and pressing gentle kisses to the exposed skin.

“Thank you,” John murmured after long minutes had passed, already half-asleep.

“I love you too,” Greg murmured in reply as he drifted off.


End file.
